Key to My Heart
by Shadowsammy
Summary: Excerpts from my story, Picking Up the Pieces, that contain limes and lemons. "Takashi was so amazing - smart, strong, and protective. I was just a sad and broken little girl, though, and my whole life was slowly falling apart. Now, I could only pray that someone was there to help me pick up the pieces. Maybe it would be him..." Takashi X OC.


~Chapter 47 1/2~

Someday

_Morning Comes Slow Today.__  
__Memories Push Through From Yesterday.__  
__Where Will I Be Tomorrow?__  
__What Do I Have To Show?_

_Stay; I Need You Here__  
__For A New Day To Break.__  
__Stay; I Want You Near__  
__Like A Shadow__  
__In My Wake._

~_Stay,_ by Poets of the Fall

Disclaimer: Me No Own; You No Sue.

* * *

**If You're Reading This Story, Please Know It Contains Excerpts from My OHSHC Story, _Picking Up the Pieces._**

* * *

**Sammy's P.O.V.**

"Someday…"

My boyfriend whispered the word, his voice soft when the word trailed into nothingness. He lifted his hand, spread his long fingers out, and placed them over my warm stomach. His throat moved in a strange fashion, silver eyes glowing with emotion. A thumb slowly trailed down my stomach, around the belly button, and Takashi whispered, "Someday, I hope you and I will have children together…"

His words, so soft and unexpected, awakened the slumbering feelings inside of me. A primal need for his touch, his love, warmed everything from my ears to the pit of my stomach. It was at that moment that I realized just how _much_ I loved Takashi. I loved him enough to change, and to mature and become someone who could proudly at his side. Yes, I would undoubtedly still make strange references and jokes, but I could also stand strong and talk to him about serious matters – like the future, our marriage…and children.

"Me, too," I whispered back, placing my own palm above his, warming the skin with the curled fingers that I wrapped around his thumb. "I want a son and daughter, with beautiful black hair and olive skin, like yours."

He smiled shyly at me, a small blush coloring his cheeks, but I could tell that Takashi was very pleased with this sweet tempered reaction. Most teenagers would refuse to entertain the idea of marriage, let alone children, when so young, as we were. But Takashi and I were not like most teenagers. We were young, inexperienced, but Takashi and I loved each other. We knew what we wanted…

We wanted to be together.

"_Ich liebe dich, Takashi,_" I huskily said, the German words rough, low, and sweet in my mouth, and crawled forward to press my chest against his. My hands slowly trailed upward, from his lower stomach to his chest, and I kissed his throat, where it was moving strangely.

My boyfriend shivered at the words, the sensations, and swallowed nervously when I continued gently kissing his neck. "What does that mean?" Takashi murmured against my mouth, which moved upwards to capture his, and furrowed his brow, a cute sign of confusion in my eyes.

My parted lips hovered at the corner of his mouth when I softly whispered the translation – "I love you _very _much, Takashi-kun…"

Silver eyes were wide and bright with happiness because while I'd said it before, I had not said in many, many weeks. The Japanese were more reserved with their love, and I could relate since I did randomly speak the words – _I love you_ – for just any occasion or to just anyone. I wanted it to _mean _something, which it did with Takashi. Takashi leaned forward, heatedly kissing first my stomach, then the spot in between my wet breasts, and then my mouth. His lips caressed mine and I moaned softly into his hot mouth, loving the feeling of his tongue brushing against my teeth, tongue, and lips. I could feel his passion, his love, his strength…

And I could feel his heart beating against mine.

_I love you so, so, so much, Takashi!_

Although I closed both eyes while kissing Takashi, I could tell that the other teenager was restless and wanted to do something else, something more. I carefully reached out, so as not to spook him, and captured his right hand in mine. Without opening my eyes or ending the kisses, I guided his hand to my chest, letting his fingers curve naturally around the left breast. His thumb gently pressed into my nipple, and I mewled, subconsciously pressing closer to his wet, muscular form. I marveled at the sensation of being naked, of being pressed against Takashi. My breasts were pressed into his stomach, and I straddled him, letting my curved hips curl into his slimmer ones. He stiffened at the contact, the feeling of naked skin pressing into his own a strange but not unwelcome one, and hissed lightly. A soft, low moan escaped both of us when his hand drifted down to touch something else, somewhere significantly lower. His finger slowly, achingly curved, and –

A moment passed, before Takashi retracted his hands, leaning forward to encase my smaller body with his but without touching me. He braced himself against the wall, his palms stretched out over a couple of the blue granite tiles lined along the shower wall. His taller form towered above me, silently, protectively standing there while I gazed at him with honest adoration. My boyfriend – eventually, fiancé – closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose, a small ripple shuddering through his entire body when I reached upwards, hands braced against his chest, to kiss his chin.

"Sammy," Takashi groaned low in his throat, the sound making it move strangely again. He dropped his right palm to hold tight to my waist, while capturing my wandering hands with his left one. "I do not think that we should continue, unless…"

"Unless what?" I murmured softly in response, much too busy attempting to pry my slender fingers from within his strong grasp to listen to the barely audible warning in his voice – _Do Not Touch._

Olive eyelids slowly opened to reveal his dilated pupils, and I stared at him in surprise, fairly positive that his expression – dilated pupils, flared nostrils, gently parted lips – was one of lust. I was also fairly certain that mine was similar because I could hear his breath catch in his throat, a sound that caused something strange to build in my stomach and at the junction between my warm thighs. Unintentionally, I rubbed the curved limbs together and moaned at the heady sensation the friction provided.

Within an instant, Takashi pressed his body back into mine, his face inches from my own, a strangely predatory expression gleaming in his hooded, silver eyes. My eyes widened, but I did not back away, interested in what Takashi would do next. Never in my wildest dreams, however, did I think that my sweet and honorable boyfriend would buck his slimmer hips upwards. His clothed erection pushed into my secret spot. My own eagerly bucked back into his, seeking pleasure, to which Takashi immediately obliged. He curved his hips into mine and swiftly bucked into me, a soft pant escaping his lips because I curiously reached down to touch searching fingertips to the bulge in his pants. A hand suddenly captured mine.

"Unless you want to make love with me now, Samantha," Takashi gently said, his silver eyes staring straight into mine, never once wavering in their intensity. He continued to carefully keep me caged protectively against his body, but his hands, lips, and waist did not touch mine again. Something seemed to be holding him back.

My cheeks flushed red, but I stared back at him, determined to remain strong and be mature about the situation. This was not anything to be shy about because Takashi and I were going to be married someday. We had just discussed this matter together not ten minutes ago. It did not come as a shock – marriage led to sex, which usually led to children. There was no doubt in my mind that Takashi and I would eventually have sex, especially since we wanted to have children together. He would need heirs, too. The only real question was…

When would Takashi and I have sex?

Swallowing nervously, I caved in under the weight of the situation and ducked down, staring intently at his naked chest, which gleamed with water. My hands slowly curled into fists, closed fingers brushing over the three lines scarred into his chest. He breathed in, though, and I backed off, startled into staring off to the side. I shifted uncomfortably and shyly stuttered, "I…I, uh…"

"You do not have to be afraid to talk to me," Takashi whispered, before curling his arms over mine and pulling his body to mine, a gentle embrace that filled everything within me with light and warmth and happiness. His nose was carefully buried in my neck, but I still heard him – "I will _always_ be here to listen to you."

Gentle hands reached out to cup my chin, lifting my eyes to meet his, and Takashi gazed down at me with love in his soul. His lips titled into a reassuring smile, made sexier by the red tint to the flesh, and I inhaled sharply. My belly exploded with Butterfrees, making it hard to shove the words into open air, but I finally managed, "Takashi, I really love you, and I want to marry you…"

"But…?" Takashi gently prodded, hearing the silent but abrupt end to my confused train of thought. It did not take a genius to understand what I wanted to add, but Takashi seemed to want to hear it from me, which both unnerved and excited me. He was awfully stern and dominating in sexual situations.

Breathe. "But I don't really think I'm ready to take the next step with you yet," I shyly admitted, blushing brightly in embarrassment but staring into his eyes as an equal – Takashi's equal. "I am really, painfully attracted to you and would love for us to, uh, be intimate together, but I really do not feel…comfortable with having sex yet."

"Do not worry." My boyfriend smirked softly, dangerously almost, and leaned forward to kiss me. His hot tongue slipped into between my parted lips, delved deeper, and mapped the inner caverns. A hand reached upward to cup my chin, pulling it closer to his mouth, and Takashi sensually purred, "I am a_ very_ patient man."

A shiver traveled down my spine, but I smiled coyly at his declaration and passionately kissed him back, pulling his lips with mine. I sighed gently, forehead leaning forward to rest against his, and stared into his eyes, a sweet love in mine. My heart lifted and filled with all of the wonderful possibilities in the future – his and mine.

_Someday…_

* * *

_***_Author's Note***

Hope you all enjoyed this **lime!** It turned out just like I wanted it to, oddly enough, and I'm pretty proud of it. I do plan to have more in the future - limes, I mean - and possibly lemons, too! And _**Key to My Heart** _will have 'em all. Why? Because I wanted **_Picking Up the Pieces _**to stay rated **T.** **This** will be rated **M!** Enjoy! ;)

P.S.** Read and review!**


End file.
